


The Queen’s Ghosts

by QwillReign



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just a bit silly, Spy Network, The Queen’s Rules, Worldbuilding, spys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwillReign/pseuds/QwillReign
Summary: “There has been, for a considerable amount of time, more than meets the eye when it comes to the Castle’s government and operations.” - The Queen’s Rules
Relationships: Jenna Heap & Sir Hereward
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Queen’s Ghosts

“There has been, for a considerable amount of time, more than meets the eye when it comes to the Castle’s government and operations. 

Of course, their are the basics. The Queen, the Princess, the Extraordinary Wizard. There are the officials and advisors, including the Chief Hermitic Scribe and the White Witch. However, there is also a little known but extensive system of spies and messengers comprised entirely of the less forgetful ghosts.”

Jenna learns this rather important information from the Queens Rules, as she tends to do when the people around her forget that she does not know everything about the Castle. Even though she is the Princess in Waiting, Jenna can often be heard explaining in relative degrees of exasperation, she was not raised as one, and has not become suddenly omnipresent either. 

She also learned, upon mentioning it to Sir Hereward, that said system reported to him. 

Apparently she could start asking for reports now that she had figured it out. According to Sir Hereward, it was rather a right of passage for young Queens-to-be to figure out the leader, and she had done it rather quickly, seeing as many princesses had not thought their joke loving door ghost would be that important. 

“A perfectly reasonable assumption on their part, of course, but it does make me ever so glad you found me out so fast. I wouldn’t send you to do my spying though, that was about as subtle as a banana!”

Soon, Jenna had learned all about the system, from who was involved, (not many of the Extraordinary Wizards, but quite a few bored Princesses, and a large number of Manuscriptorium Scribes, but also quite a lot of ordinary folk, especially traders and Port merchants) to the inner workings. Apparently there was quite a hierarchy in the so called “Queen’s Ghosts.” The further a ghost had traveled in life, the more useful they were for missions. 

In Jenna’s opinion, the best part was that until she said otherwise, no one else would know or make use of the network. If she wanted to, she could send a message to some hoity-toity official, and they would have to go through the hassle of replying with a letter or in person, which would definitely be amusing if they were overly stuck up. 

If Jenna had been more suspicious or noisy, she could have spied on the comings and goings of anyone she wanted, but as she was not naturally that suspicious, she let Sir Hereward and his ghosts decide what should be looked into. 

As Jenna got used to her daily report, which while seeming rather frivolous at first was not only helpful when her tutor talked about current events (and occasionally history, as Sir Hereward tended to ramble), but it also was highly enjoyable to seem all knowing about the Castle. Of course, none of that changed the annoyance she felt when people assumed Jenna knew about everything important and left out context, it did lower the frequency of such events. This was mainly because Sir Hereward‘s reports were very thorough, and you could actually pay attention, because he peppered them with his own bend of horrible jokes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this brightened up your day! Let me know what you thought of the idea, and if you think I should continue the idea with an actual plot or scene!


End file.
